


fireworks instead of butterflies

by SpillingInkOnPaper



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Short & Sweet, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpillingInkOnPaper/pseuds/SpillingInkOnPaper
Summary: a one shot of Evan and Connor i did for the Fourth of July





	fireworks instead of butterflies

I laughed at Zoe struggling to balance the large Tupperware, her heels, and her bag in one hand while trying to text Alana with the other. “Just call her, we’re leaving anyway and you can talk to your girlfriend then.” I teases, taking everything from her so that she could text freely.  
“Shut up asshole,” Zoe said but her cheeks were red.  
“I’m putting all this in the car. Alana is at Evan’s right?”  
“Yup, Jared’s there too so they’re ready for pick up.”  
I nodded though my sister’s gaze was glued to her phone and headed out, dropping Zoe’s heels next to the door.  
“Oh Connor do you need help? Larry, help him.” Cynthia - mom - said from where she was getting into Larry’s car.  
“No, I’m fine.” I said. Sure, Larry cut back on fighting with me since I started getting better but that didn’t mean everything was all patched up. It was still awkward being around each other. Still awkward to do anything together.  
Before mom could prod Larry again I slung Zoe’s bag on my shoulder, balanced the Tuppaware in my left hand, and got mom’s van keys out of my pocket. I held it up. “I got it, see?” and then I unlocked and opened the passenger side door.  
“What do you have in the container?” Larry asked, eying it suspiciously.  
I rolled my eyes and shoved through the sadness. He still doesn’t trust me. “It’s just some ice cream sandwiches.”  
“Then why did it look red?”  
“Because they’re red velvet! Red velvet chocolate chip with vanilla ice cream.” I huffed, tossing in Zoe’s bag and tearing the lid off the container.  
“Connor…” mom trailed off as Larry stalked over to me and looked into the Tuppaware.  
In it where the two dozen red velvet chocolate chip ice cream sandwiches I made myself. Vanilla ice cream. “Why red velvet?” Larry asked, snatching up a sandwich.  
I glared at him and grabbed it back.. “Evan introduced me and I happen to like it. Zoe found out she liked it too. Alana and Jared eat it.” I put the sandwich in the container again. “It’s the Fourth of July. Jared bought blue sprinkles so blue, white,” I pointed to the ice cream, “red,” I said, pointing to the red velvet cookies.  
“Well isn’t that clever of you all!” cyn-mom said. Trying to defuse the situation. “Now, Larry, let’s let the kids have their night-”  
“Why?” He asked. “It’s the Fourth of July, why can’t they come to Kathryn’s party like we do every year?”  
“Larry, they’re fine. They’re practically adults now.” Mom said, putting a hand on Larry’s arm. “Zoe goes to college in the fall do you think she’ll want to go to Kathryn’s party next year? And Connor has that apprenticeship in France, he might not even be able to come home next summer, much less go to Kathryn’s Fourth of July party. And don’t you dare use that as leverage. We’ll spend time with them but they need to spend time with their friends too.”  
Larry glared at me, but I ignored him and smiled at mom as I closed the Tupperware. “Thanks mom,” I said. She smiled back and tugged Larry’s arm.  
“Come on, we’ll be late.”

\---

Jared answered the door and immediately turned to announce us. “Evan, Alana, your lovers are here.”  
I laughed when Zoe’s purse connected with Jared’s side.  
“Connor!” Evan said, rushing to me and then stopping when he realized I had my hands full. “Here, let me take that.” I leaned in as he grabbed the sandwiches and kissed his forehead.  
“Thanks babe,” I said.  
“Ugh, Zoe, you know I love you in those shoes!” Alana said, hugging my sister.  
Zoe beamed and Jared gave me a look. Oh did Zoe know. I winked at him and he sniggered.  
“What do you have planned for tonight?” I asked Jared. We might be at Evan’s house but this had been Jared’s idea.  
He grinned. “We’re going to watch Captain America movies and then I bought three huge boxes of firecrackers for after we eat those sandwiches.”  
I rolled my eyes and Evan laughed, back from the kitchen. I held my arms out expectantly and said: “don’t I get a hello?”  
Evan hugged me and then captured my lips in a heated kiss that sparked fireworks. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. “Hello,” he whispered with a smile.  
“Come on, cool it with the PDA.” Jared complained. “If I didn’t know any better I would think you’re Viktor and Yuuri with how much you’re on each other.”  
Everyone laughed as we made our way into the living room. I might have started everyone on anime but they all took to it like fish to water. Yuuri on Ice wasn’t the only one we all watched together but it was by far our favorite.  
“We have chips, pepperoni and crackers, and other junk food to tide us over until we have ice cream sandwiches,” Evan informed us, tucking into my side on the couch.  
“Alright, let’s get this night started.” Jared said, hitting the play button.

\---

“Watch where you point that thing idiot,” Zoe scolded, ducking away from the firecracker Jared had carelessly aimed at her. Jared looked up from the box and moved the explosive.  
I smiled around my mouthful of patriotic ice cream sandwich and looked over to see Evan doing the same.  
“Oh my god, Connor these are delicious.” Alana said between sandwiches.  
Zoe leaned over Alana, hands on her shoulders. “Agreed, you are making these every time we get together from now on.”  
BOOM!  
“GODAMIT, EVAN COME HELP ME!” Jared screamed.  
We laughed at Jared but Evan complied with only a small chuckle.  
I smiled after him.  
“So when are you going to ask him?” Alana said.  
“Ask who what?” I didn’t take my eyes off Evan. I didn’t even try. He gave me fireworks when everyone else had only managed butterflies.  
“Come on, when are you going to propose to Evan?” Alana asked, always the blunt one.  
I turned to her, the fireworks exploding at the mere mention. “How did you know about that?”  
Zoe coughed. “Well, I - uh, might have found the ring when I was putting that package up in your room?”  
“Damn,” I said, running a hand through my hair.  
“But Connor, when are you going to ask him? You leave for France in two weeks.” Alana pointed out.  
I closed my eyes. “I know, but I can’t just ask Evan to marry me and then just up and leave to France. That wouldn’t be fair to him. He’s already nervous about the whole long distance thing, I don’t want to add to that.”  
“But you bought the ring. Why did you if you’re unsure about marriage?” Zoe asked.  
What were they? Tag team investigators?  
“Because I’m sure about marriage! I just don’t know if Evan is. We’re just out of school and like you said, I’m leaving for France for God knows how long.” I ranted.  
“Connor…” Zoe said.  
I opened my eyes and looked at them, lost. “Listen, I was looking at those earrings Cynthia wants. It’s my going away present.” I explained. “But I saw that ring and all I could think about was how much I wanted it on Evan. The next thing I knew I was driving home with it in my pocket and Evan on my mind.”  
They shared a sappy look and in that moment you would’ve sworn on a stack of Bibles that they were a couple. But alas, they were too dense to see what was in front of them.  
“Connor, I think you should ask Evan to go with you to France,” Zoe blurted.  
“I second that,” Alana chimed in, reaching for another sandwich.  
My jaw dropped. “I can’t just ask Evan to drop everything to move across the ocean with me. What about his Mom?”  
Zoe gave me a smile. “Heidi just wants Evan happy and Evan is happy with you. And I’ll still visit her, not to mention Jared.”  
“I too will still touch base with Miss Hansen,” Alana said.  
“But what about-”  
“What Connor? Evan doesn’t have anything else here that he can’t live without.” Zoe gave me a hard look. “Except you.”  
I shook my head. “That’s not true, he has Jared here. And you two.”  
“Evan could handle Skype calling us. I don’t think he could live without your hugs.” Alana said.  
“He has his jobs though. And his therapist.” I argue.  
“Evan can get a job in France. He speaks Italian and if I recall correctly, Italy is on the close side to where you’re apprenticeship is.” Alana said. “And he can just as easily find another therapist too.”  
I want to argue more but my heart’s not in it. Never was.  
“Connor, I don’t think Evan can live without you,” Zoe murmured.  
My breath hitched. She couldn’t possibly be saying what I think she was saying. “He wouldn’t… he’s been doing better.” I said, staring at her like she had all the answers.  
Zoe gave me a sad look. “Connor, he’s been clingier since you told him and that’s even before you got accepted.”  
Alana nodded. “And I went to Outback with my family and I inquired about Evan. Sarah said he’s been taking some time off. Evan never takes time off unless he’s really upset.”  
Oh God. Evan was past the workaholic stage. He must be wrecked.  
“Last week when you were busy helping Mom with the garden, I hung out with Evan for a bit and he was… distracted. He kept fiddling with a picture of you and he didn’t let it go the whole time I was there. I think he was wearing one of your hoodies too,” Zoe said.  
A picture of me? That was new. Maybe it was the one he kept in his wallet. And it had to be my hoodie, Evan didn’t own any.  
“Please Connor, just,” Zoe paused, “just think about it?”  
I nodded. “Yeah, yeah I’ll think about it.”  
“Hey, what’s going on? Connor are you okay?” Evan asked, Jared right behind him.  
“We need to talk,” I blurted, my heart already made up and influencing my head.  
Evan’s beautiful blue eyes widened at my words and I knew what he was thinking. “O-okay.”  
I stood and grabbed his hands. “Its not that, I would never break up with you Evan. I love you.” Evan flushed. No matter how many times I tell him he always blushes.  
“What do you want to talk about then?”  
I shook my head and started tugging him back inside. “It’s a private thing,” I said. No doubt the girls were already filling Jared in.  
Evan closed the door behind us and I couldn’t help myself. Before he could fully face me I pinned him to the door and kissed him thoroughly, my hands in his hair. He pushed me away, gasping for breath.  
“Connor, what’s this about? Because we are not shagging tonight. Everyone’s over and by the time they leave it’ll be too late. I have work in the morning,” Evan said.  
Even though I hadn’t planned on anything tonight, Evan talking about sex so freely with me always put me in the mood.  
I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “No, I know. This is something else.” I said, not pulling back one inch. Now that Evan was in front of me I knew what I wanted. I was so glad I had the ring tucked into my back pocket.  
“Are you going to tell me or just stand there staring?” Evan asked.  
I kissed his lips, then his cheek, and along his jaw. “Give me a minute, I’m trying to figure out how I want to ask.” It’s true. Did I ask just like this or would Evan prefer it if I got down on one knee? Should I give a whole speech or just ask? Too many choices, I’d just do what felt right.  
And then I gave the reins to my heart.  
“Oh God Evan I love you.” I peppered kisses across his face. “I love you… you’re my everything… I wanna spend the rest of my life with you… God… I love you.” I pulled back and kissed him hard on the lips before pulling back and reaching into my pocket.  
I pulled the box out and held it in front of Evan. He gasped. I grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers. “Evan, the love of my life, will you make me the luckiest happiest man in the universe and marry me?” I asked.  
“Oh God Connor, yes!” And then Evan tackled me, our mouths crashing together. He tried to kiss me but kept laughing. I smiled and pulled back from his eager lips. I was eager too but I wanted my ring on his finger.  
I picked up the box, which I had dropped in favor of catching my fiancé. Oh Lord did I love that title. I fought it open and slid it on Evan’s finger before kissing all ten because I felt like it.  
Evan put a hand on my cheek and smiled adoringly before bring out lips together again.  
As much as I wanted to kiss my fiance I had to let him know that I wanted him to come to France with me. “Ev - mhh - Evan, mmm, babe let me breathe.”  
“No,” he said, promply sticking his tongue down my throat. I groaned and complied for a few minutes. Who can blame me? Evan was a force to be reckoned with and I didn’t really want to part my mouth from his.  
“Evan, ngh,” I moaned as he kissed down to my throat. “I want you to go to France with me.”  
“Yes,” he said, barely pausing.  
I groaned, hating that I had to do this. I buried my hands in his hair and pulled him off. “Do you even know what I said? I want to leave your mom, everything and come to France with me.”  
Evan stared me head on. “I know, I said yes.”  
I stared at Evan - my beautiful, wonderful, amazing fiancé and then kissed him hard. “I love you.” I said.  
He smiled. “I love you too.” another kiss and then his mouth was near my ear. “Maybe I can call in sick tomorrow and we can celebrate our engagement tonight.” I shivered at his words. Both his implied sex and the way he said engagement.  
“I like that plan.” I said. Evan laughed and kissed me, causing fireworks to erupt in my stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really crappy. Sorry


End file.
